Stupidity at its Grandest
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Summer finally admits her love for Seth and acts, but will Anna beat her to him? R&R pleaz. Post- The Homecoming, Enjoy! funnybunny7
1. Caring

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
By: ME!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13  
  
Summary: Summer finally gives in to her love of Seth, but will Anna beat her to it? Post- the Homecoming, SS, SA, RM.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seth, boo, or anything in this story besides the story itself, please don't sue!  
  
Enjoy! _________________________________  
  
"Summer, it's just another one of Holly's extremely superficial parties. Why do you care so much?" Asked Marissa Cooper, lying on her best friend's Summer's bed.  
  
The beautiful brunette turned away from her fountain of clothes. "I don't, now tell me Coop, do you like the powder pink shirt, or the baby blue one?"  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes. "Summer, come on its obvious. You like Cohen, just admit it."  
  
Summer spewed out her diet Pepsi all over the two tees. "Ew, Ew, Ew! Coop, never say that again!"  
  
But Marissa was rolling in laughter on her best friend's bed. " Ha Ha! You so like him."  
  
Summer's penciled-in brow furrowed. (He is kinda cute.) She thought staring at her best friend who was still laughing. (Nah.) Then she turned back to her shirts. "Well, can't wear these. Hey, what do you think about my green halter?" _________________________________  
  
"Seth, bro, what are you doing?" Ryan asked waving his hand over his nose.  
  
Seth put down the Ralph Lauren cologne. "What do you mean what am I doing? Does it look like I am doing anything? Is it that obvious?"  
  
Ryan plopped down in the recliner, wearing a red American Eagle tee shirt, and some Hollister jeans. "Seth, we've been to these parties a million times. Why on earth do you care so much about this one?"  
  
Seth put his tie on his button down shirt. "Because, my dear friend, this is the night that I, Seth Cohen, tell Summer that I love Anna. Or the other way around. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Ryan sighed and glanced at his watch before getting up.  
  
"Come on cuz, its time to go."  
  
He grabbed Seth's arm and began dragging him.  
  
Seth grabbed the cologne and sprayed it again, before being dragged out the door. _________________________________  
  
*Author's Note* So, what do u think? Please R&R! I love reviews, almost as much as I love the OC!!! Lol~fb7 


	2. Dancing Hell

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
Author: ME!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG- PG13 l8ter on  
  
Summary: Summer finally admits her true feelings for Seth, but will Anna beat her to him? Post- The Homecoming R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything'  
  
Enjoy! _________________________________  
  
Summer finally decided on a leopard skin tank top, with a black mini skirt and matching stiletto heels.  
  
Even though it was nighttime at the party, she simply refused to take off her Prada sunglasses. Who knows? Maybe she would actually talk to Cohen. And if she was, she had damage control.  
  
Marissa kept as far away from Holly and the A-crowd as possible. She leaned against the wall, while Summer scanned the crowd for Seth.  
  
"Oh my gosh Coop, he's not here! Where is that total loser? He should be here by now, that son of a-"  
  
"Summer?" Seth and Ryan approached the two girls.  
  
"Cohen? Why are you late? Did you know I've practically been fishing the crowd for you?"  
  
Seth put on his sad puppy dog face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Summer."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes and muttered "Drama King" before pulling him into the crowd to dance. _________________________________  
  
The party was just getting good. Beyonce' was blaring in the speakers, and everyone was having a good time.  
  
Anna made her way through the crowd of people, holding a sheet of paper.  
  
"Seth!"  
  
Seth turned away from Summer.  
  
"Anna! Hey, what's up?"  
  
Anna beamed. "You know how I applied to Princeton University at the beginning of the term? Well, I got in!"  
  
Seth hugged her. "That's wonderful!"  
  
Summer folded her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
"And I got some new boots. Whoopee." She yawned.  
  
Anna pulled out of the hug and glared at Summer.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Summer? Tell me Summer what do you want to do with your future? How bout' retail? I hear they're taking anyone at Wal-Mart."  
  
Summer glared back.  
  
"Yes well, how about Hair and Beauty for you? Oops, wait your hair is screwed and you've got no beauty." Anna gasped.  
  
"Yea, well you're a slut!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Na uh!  
  
"Yea huh!"  
  
Seth's eyes widened as he hurried away from the now staring crowd.  
  
Over in the corner, he saw Ryan and Marissa.  
  
"Hey guys you have to help me. Things are messy. Messier than the time I spilt my entire science formula on Professor Drehugh."  
  
But they were busy making out.  
  
He sighed, and turned to the statue next to him.  
  
"Who would you choose, Summer or Anna?" _________________________________  
  
~*Author's Note*~ Thank you all who reviewed! I love em!!! And for those of you asking if it's a Seth/Summer or a Seth/Anna. I dunno. Read and find out! Lol~funnybunny7 


	3. Let's Do Lunch x 2

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
Author: ME!!!!!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 l8ter on  
  
Summary: Summer finally admits her love for Seth, but will Anna beat her to him? Post- The Homecoming, R&R, pleazzz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seth, boo, or his show the OC at all.  
  
Enjoy!!! _________________________________  
  
It was yet another afternoon at Harbor Prep. Lunch was arising, and grumbling stomachs burst into the Café Harbor cafeteria.  
  
Seth was among the first lucky few in line and brought his filleted catfish and garlic and vinegar chips onto the lunch patio.  
  
Anna, who was a few people behind him, walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Seth, what are you doing this Saturday night?"  
  
Seth grinned.  
  
"Nothing as of now, why?"  
  
Anna smiled.  
  
"Well, the Leonardo da Vinci Moving Art Gallery is coming to the Orange Coliseum this Saturday. Be my escort???"  
  
Seth nodded.  
  
Anna purred. "Well, good, it's a date then."  
  
Seth put on his fake smile and muttered under his breath .  
  
"If you want to call it that." _________________________________  
  
After they had a long conversation about Child Abuse, Anna realized she hadn't eaten her lunch.  
  
"Oh my gosh, where did the time go? I'm going to go get some tartar sauce, be right back." Just as Anna slipped away, Summer squeezed right in.  
  
"Hey Cohen, this seat taken?"  
  
Seth grimaced and scratched his head.  
  
"Well, actually, uhh."  
  
Summer ignored him. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and jumped on top of the table.  
  
She pulled his head closer to her face.  
  
"You know Cohen, I really like you."  
  
Seth grinned goofily.  
  
"Your pretty nifty yourself."  
  
Summer pretended not to hear the dorky comment.  
  
"So, we should do something, say, Saturday night? There's a Ramones concert at the Orange Coliseum."  
  
Seth nodded his head so fast it made him dizzy.  
  
"Uh, yea, sure."  
  
Summer jumped of the table just as Anna came back.  
  
"Um, excuse me, private conversation. Don't let the door hit you."  
  
Summer smiled acidly.  
  
"So Cohen, I'll 'see you'."  
  
She winked and walked away.  
  
Seth was grinning ear to ear, completely forgetting his date with Anna. _________________________________  
  
~*Author's Note*~ Mu- ahhhh!!! I know it was short, but the next one will be long and funny! LOL~funnybunny7 


	4. Double Dating

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
Author: ME!!!!!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 l8ter on  
  
Summary: Summer finally admits her love for Seth, but will Anna beat her to him? Post- The Homecoming, R&R, pleazzz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seth, boo, or his show the OC at all.  
  
Enjoy!!! _________________________________  
  
It was Friday, and the bell of freedom was about to ring.  
  
Seth walked to his locker, only for it to be shut by Anna.  
  
"Seth, what are you going to wear tomorrow night? Should we go out to eat? It's up to you."  
  
Seth froze.  
  
"Uh, um.tomorrow night? Wow, um that's not today or next week, that's tomorrow? OK."  
  
Anna groaned.  
  
"Aww, Seth you haven't made other plans, have you? I've already bought tickets."  
  
Seth put on another fakey smile.  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
Anna squealed.  
  
"Yes! See you then!"  
  
She then went skipping down the hall. _________________________________  
  
Seth ran out of the school to find Summer.  
  
He knew he could take Summer being sad, besides the fact she could beat him up, but Anna never was sad.  
  
He would just have to tell Summer the Ramones concert was off.  
  
He got his chance when Summer ran up behind him giggling.  
  
"Hiya Seth, I just bought the new Ramones ( okay we are pretending the Ramones are alive and kicking) CD. Wanna listen?"  
  
Seth smiled nervously.  
  
"Look Summer, I don't think I can go-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Summer burst into fake dry sobs.  
  
"Gosh, you jerk, do you know how hard it is to find a friend at this school? I mean, Marissa is all tied up with Ryan all the time, and I.I just. really need a boyfriend right now!"  
  
She barricaded herself in Seth's chest.  
  
Seth, whose face was screwed up in horror, patted her nervously on the head.  
  
"Um, it's alright Summer." He said loudly above her sobs. People were starting to stare.  
  
"Look, um, Summer you didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to say that I can't go to FYE (F.Y.I- FYE is a music store) anymore.because, well, I was going to buy the new Ramones CD, but now that you have it I can just borrow it from you." He lied through clenched teeth.  
  
Summer's reaction faltered.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again!!!"  
  
She punched him angrily in the shoulder.  
  
He winced.  
  
"Ok I deserved that."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes and walked away, yelling  
  
"I BETTER see you Saturday night." _________________________________  
  
The next morning, Seth got about 5 phone calls from each girl.  
  
Still in his pajamas, he reluctantly answered them.  
  
"Hello?" He muttered.  
  
"Seth!" Yelled a voice in his ear.  
  
Seth pushed the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Seth, its noon, why aren't you up? Its 3 hours before I'm picking you up!"  
  
Seth thrust the phone to his ear.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yea Einstein, its me!"  
  
"Um, you're calling me why?"  
  
"Seth, I'm picking you up in three hours, and I knew you weren't awake."  
  
Beep Beep  
  
Seth looked down at his phone.  
  
Anna was on the other line. "Hey buddy, ready to go?"  
  
"What??? Um, hold on."  
  
He went over to Summer.  
  
"Summer, look I-"  
  
"Seth, I'll pick you up at three o clock on the dot. Now, I have to go, my facial's ready."  
  
Click, Summer hung up.  
  
He switched back to Anna.  
  
"Hey Anna, tell you what, I'll meet you at the show at three thirty."  
  
Anna's voice quavered suspiciously.  
  
"Okay.why?"  
  
"Why? Why you ask? You ask why? Well, that's a good question. One that will be answered.not now."  
  
Anna sighed. "Fine, three thirty Seth."  
  
They hung up. _________________________________  
  
Seth threw on his shoes just in time for Summer to arrive at his door.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Hi Summer." His toothbrush still hanging from his mouth as he tied his shoes.  
  
Summer threw him a disgusted, yet sweet, look.  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan we'll go to The Pavilion for lunner (lunch + dinner = lunner) and then-"  
  
Seth spit his toothbrush out on the ground, narrowly missing Summer's Versace heels.  
  
"Lunner?! We cant go to lunner! We'll miss the concert!" He knew he had to meet Anna there at 3:30, and lunner would not be a good thing.  
  
Summer clicked her tongue and flipped her hair.  
  
"So? Who cares? There is a thing called Fashionably Late, Seth."  
  
Seth closed his eyes, thinking for something to say.  
  
"Well, Summer, we could just eat at the concert."  
  
"Ew Ew Ew, Cohen! I am watching my carbs! Do you know how much grease is on those nachos and hot dogs?"  
  
Seth sighed. "I'll take you out afterwards."  
  
Summer looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
And they left. _________________________________  
  
Summer and Seth walked in just as the concert started.  
  
Summer handed the security guard her and Seth's ticket and they rolled through the gate.  
  
Seth glanced down the coliseum. He saw a huge sign of Leonardo da Vinci hanging overhead. Anna.  
  
There she was, sitting there, waiting for him. He had to act fast.  
  
"Hey Summer, I have to urinate very quickly, will you excuse me?"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ew, hurry up, the concert is starting."  
  
She pushed open the door and walked into 30,000 screaming fans. _________________________________  
  
Seth beelined towards the art gallery, appearing in front of Anna within 15 seconds.  
  
Anna stood up, grinning.  
  
"Hi Seth! What took you so long?"  
  
Seth, still gasping for breath, just nodded.  
  
Anna shrugged. "Whatever, come on, the galleries opening."  
  
They walked in. Anna smiled, gazing at the Mona Lisa.  
  
"Wow, Seth, do you realize that none of da Vinci's paintings were ever really done? See, look, her eyebrows are missing."  
  
She laughed and looked up at Seth.  
  
Seth smiled, and his arm slowly moved across Anna's shoulder.  
  
Anna looked up surprised.  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"Uh, does there have to be one?"  
  
Anna shrugged slightly. "I guess not." They silently continued walking.  
  
In the awkward silence, Seth could hear screaming.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Anna groaned. "Yea, its that stupid Ramones concert in the next auditorium. Gosh, whoever listens to them are freaky."  
  
Seth's eyes bulged out of his head, and he froze.  
  
His eyes crept down to his wrist, where his watch read 4:15.  
  
He unwrenched his arm from Anna's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, be right back, I'll explain later."  
  
And he ran out. _________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Summer was left sitting next to a drunken fat man, who was watching her interestingly.  
  
"Hey babe," He said, smiling a yellow toothed grin, "Wanna jump in the back of my pick up?"  
  
She threw her hands up about to gag.  
  
"EW! EW! EW!"  
  
And she ran out. _________________________________  
  
Seth slid on some nacho cheese, falling right into Summer.  
  
"Where were you?!" She yelled furiously.  
  
He tried to look innocent.  
  
"I was emptying my bladder Summer."  
  
She glared at him, shaking with anger.  
  
"The bathroom is THAT way Cohen!" She pointed down the other side of the dome. "You came from the other direction."  
  
He winced. "Oh, well, how do you know?"  
  
Summer looked hurt. "Because, I've practically been scoping the stalls for you! Until this ugly hag chased me out of the boy's bathroom with a broom!"  
  
Seth felt really bad. The puppy dog face just wouldn't work. "I'm sorry Summer, I truly am."  
  
She sighed. "Fine, just don't let it happen again." ___________________________________________  
  
After they were seated, or rather standing, Seth and Summer were having a blast.  
  
The speakers were practically screaming out the lyrics.  
  
Before they knew it, it was intermission.  
  
A geeky bald man walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Um, excuse me, the band would like to take a drug-oops, I mean water break. And might I remind you, that our concession stands are open at all times. Oh, also that we have special edition Ramones programs on sale, just outside in the lobby."  
  
Seth looked at Summer fanning himself.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"  
  
Summer's voice turned cold. "Ew, watered-down cola? Gross!"  
  
She turned back to her sweet tone. "But I would like a program."  
  
He smiled and jumped up, hoping Anna was still waiting for him. _________________________________  
  
Seth sprinted up the lobby, his Converse sneakers squeaking on the marble floor.  
  
He ran into the gallery, hitting an old lady with a mustache.  
  
Then he beelined past the Adam sculpture, knocking it over. The security guard grunted, and Seth ran in the next room.  
  
There he ran into Anna.  
  
Anna's eyes were full of hurt.  
  
"Seth, where were you? Why did you take so long?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Look Anna, I'm-"  
  
"No, you know what Seth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spent all that time and effort to get those tickets. I'm sorry that this was just a date out of pity. What, did someone pay you to go out with me? Gosh, I thought you were better."  
  
She brushed past him, and started out the gallery.  
  
Seth sighed. "No Anna wait!" He chased her all the way to the front of the lobby.  
  
Anna bumped into Summer, who was walking away from the concession stand.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Seth!" They said at the same time.  
  
Seth gasped, in awe and in fear.  
  
Summer's eyes were blazing for an explanation, while Anna's were drenched in tears.  
  
Anna shook in sobs before walking out of the lobby and into the valet parking area.  
  
Summer just glared before doing the same.  
  
Seth yelled after her.  
  
"So, um, I guess that means no lunner then?"  
  
Summer through her nachos, drenched in liquid cheese at him. It landed straight on his face.  
  
"Alrighty then." He replied licking some cheese of his lips. _________________________________  
  
~*Author's Note*~ Okay, that sucked but, hey! At least that's another chapter up right?"~funnybunny7 


	5. Dinner and a Movie, well, sorta

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
Author: ME!!!!!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 l8ter on  
  
Summary: Summer finally admits her love for Seth, but will Anna beat her to him? Post- The Homecoming, R&R, pleazzz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seth, boo, or his show the OC at all. Or anything else in my story.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not writing for a long time but you know, holiday rush!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
"And then, he like, just left, AGAIN!" Summer complained to Marissa. It was Sunday, approximately 24 hours after Seth had ruined her weekend. They were at Marissa's house, pigging out on Goldfish and watching Oprah.  
  
Marissa glanced at her. "Have you talked to him about it?"  
  
Summer choked on a Goldfish. "WHAT? Coop, are you tying to kill me?! Hell no! Why on earth would I talk to him? He cheated, on ME, Summer Roberts, for an ugly fake highlighted ho!"  
  
Marissa chuckled. "Well, Summer, maybe he had reason to do it. I mean, what if they were just going as friends?"  
  
"Coop that is so not even remotely what happened. I could sense her bony, unpolished finger rubbing all over him! Just friends, HA!!!" She stuffed a handful of Goldfish in her mouth and listened to Oprah talk about liposuction.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Here honey, I've brought you some green tea."  
  
Anna sniffled. "Thanks mom." She mumbled.  
  
Anna and her mother sat quietly at the family's breakfast table.  
  
Anna grabbed another tissue.  
  
"Honey, tell me ONE MORE TIME what happened. This time slower, and more detailed."  
  
Anna sighed. "Okay, it all started when I asked Seth to the Leonardo da Vinci Moving Art Gallery."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Seth paced around the pool house, Ryan getting dizzy from watching him.  
  
"Seth, man, what are you doing?"  
  
Seth swerved around to face him.  
  
"Waiting"  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
"My apologize"  
  
"Your what?!"  
  
"My apologize, you see any moment I suspect one of either girls will call here, apologizing."  
  
"Seth what makes you think that? You cheated on THEM, remember?"  
  
"Well, they shouldn't have asked me!"  
  
"Seth that is the lamest excuse ever! YOU blew it! And now, you have to clean up your own mess. Now call them."  
  
"Wh-what! Ryan, are you crazy? No!"  
  
"Now."  
  
"I'm not calling them."  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Oh, gosh, UGH! All right, I'll call them IF it makes you happy!"  
  
He picked up the cordless and dialed Summer's number. It rang three times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello Robert's residence." Said a gruff, manly boy.  
  
"Hi, um, this is Seth Cohen, is Summer there?"  
  
"Uh, no. She's over at that Cooper girl's house."  
  
Seth chuckled and put his hand over the receiver.  
  
"She is not in at the moment, at Marissa's." He then talked into the phone. "Thank you very much sir." And hung up.  
  
Ryan smiled. "Well, it just so happens that I have Marissa's number."  
  
Seth's face fell. "Aw, Ryan, come on!"  
  
Ryan shook his head. "555-7831."  
  
Seth threw one disgusted glance at Ryan while dialing her number. Marissa answered.  
  
"Hello, Cooper residence, Marissa speaking."  
  
"Hey Marissa, is, um, Summer over there?"  
  
"Oh, hi Seth, well, yeah, hold on." She put her hand over the receiver and looked over at Summer.  
  
"Summer, it's for you. It's you-know-who."  
  
Summer dropped the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Who-WHAT? Come on Coop; don't mess with me like that."  
  
"I'm not, I'm dead serious. He wants to talk to you." She talked into the phone once more. "Hey Seth, here she is."  
  
She threw the phone over to Summer, who pushed it away and mouthed "No." Marissa nodded and gave her a NOW face. Summer reluctantly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said in a bored tone.  
  
"Hey Summer, its Seth."  
  
"What do you want? Because I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Summer, honey, I understand tha-"  
  
"Did you just call me honey? Never, EVER, call me that again." She said, sounding possessively mad. "K?" Her voice turned perky.  
  
"Um, yea, okay. Look Summer, I'm really sorry about, you know, yesterday. I just didn't want to miss out on two great girls that I love. If you never talk to me again, I'll understand."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, Seth, just for the record, that was actually kinda sexy. Well, for YOU, anyway. And secondly, I will never talk to you in public, but then again, did I ever? Oh well, your forgiven."  
  
Seth was so giddy, he was literally jumping for joy.  
  
"Yes! Look, Summer, thank you so much, and you know what? I want to make it up to you. How 'bout next Friday we go see a movie and maybe dinner? My treat."  
  
Summer thought for a moment. "Will we be alone?"  
  
Seth grimaced. "Well, not so much."  
  
"SETH!"  
  
"Well, I thought you and me and Anna could you know, get together. Like, a friend gathering or something."  
  
"Well, I'll think about it. But if I hear one thing about comic books or Star Wars crap on that whole date, I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth."  
  
"Ok, well, thank you Summer, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Seth hung up. "Yes, score!!!" He punched the air.  
  
Ryan, however, had a glazed look. "Seth, I don't think having Summer AND Anna on a date at the same time, would be a good idea. I mean, they're like two totally different. Summer's designer; Anna's vintage. Summer's uptight, and Anna goes with the flow. Summer is selfcon-"  
  
Seth cut him off. "Look don't worry about it everything will be fine."  
  
He then dialed Anna's number. Summer was easy to wean, but Anna would be a little harder. She took the blow very seriously.  
  
Anna's mom picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Stern, is Anna there?"  
  
And the conversation continued.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next few days were very rough for Seth. Even though both girls agreed on the date thing and had forgiven him, they still didn't let him forget about it.  
  
Summer kept to her promise and completely ignored Seth during the entire week.  
  
Anna, however, talked to him as much as possible.  
  
"I just don't see what you see in her. She is so snobby."  
  
"Well, Anna," Seth answered slowly. "You have to get to know her."  
  
"I don't think I want to."  
  
"Well, look, that's what this next date is for. For you two to mesh and get to know each other."  
  
"I hope your right Seth, because if your not, it will take more than a phone call to win back my trust."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The week came and went and finally it was Friday.  
  
Seth bolted into his front door at approximately 4:30, because in two and a half hours, he would be picking both girls up.  
  
He ran to his room and threw off his school clothes. Their replacements were some Hollister cargo jeans, and a neon red novelty shirt that said "Some like It Hot." He feebly tried to straighten down his hair but gave up after five minutes. He sprayed on a gallon of Ralph Lauren cologne, and suddenly, it was 6:05.  
  
As he went downstairs, he ran into Ryan.  
  
"So, Ryan, how do I look?"  
  
"Well, Seth, 'Some like It Hot'? You could try to be more discrete."  
  
"You think it makes me look gay don't you?! Oh, maybe there's time to change." He began running upstairs, but Ryan grabbed him, laughing.  
  
"No man, look, your going to do great. Just put Anna and Summer on different rows at the movies."  
  
Seth nodded before realizing what he said. "Okay, well, gotta go, wish me luck." He grabbed the keys to his Ferrari that he got for a Back-to-School present, and walked out the door.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Anna lived two blocks closer than Summer, so he stopped at her house first.  
  
She walked out her front door and waved 'bye' to her mom. She was dressed in L.E.I faded jeans, with a glittery pink shirt that had a picture of Princess Leah from Star Wars on it. On her feet, were pink sandals. She opened the front passenger seat door and got in.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
"Hey Anna, wow, love your shirt."  
  
"Yea I got it at the Annual Star Wars/Star Trek convention. Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Oh, gosh that was last week?! I meant to-" Then he stopped remembering what Summer said. "Oh, I dunno. I was busy, or something."  
  
Anna looked suspicious, but nodded.  
  
A moment later they were at Summer's.  
  
Summer walked out wearing a Gucci black lace shirt, and an Armani red velvet skirt. On her feet were stiletto heals from Lord and Taylor, and she carried a Louis Vutton purse.  
  
As she opened the car door, she saw Anna.  
  
"Um, what do you think your doing?" She asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get in the back! I have to sit up front, I get car sick."  
  
"Um, no, sorry sister."  
  
"Gosh, you are such a horror."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, that was until they got to the movies.  
  
The original plan was to see the remake of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, a movie everybody loves, but no.  
  
"No freakin way. Oompa Lompas scare me." Summer retorted.  
  
She suggested they see the latest teen movie, but no.  
  
"Those movies are so superficial. Everyone's living a big lie!" Anna argued.  
  
They finally decided on The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. One, because Anna and Seth loved the riveting dialogue. Another, because Summer thought Orlando Bloom was hot.  
  
They had been seated in the movie for about twenty minutes before the first problem began.  
  
Summer leaned over to Seth. "Seth, I'm thirsty for diet Pepsi. Come with me."  
  
Seth glanced at her. "You had one before you came. Plus, we eat dinner in three hours."  
  
"Seth, I'm absolutely parched! And that guy at the nacho stand keeps eyeing me."  
  
Seth waited a minute before reluctantly getting up.  
  
He walked to about the concession stand, before Summer shoved him into the janitor's closet.  
  
"Hey Seth, I've been waiting to do this for a long time." She giggled, before pushing him into the door, throwing her lips at him.  
  
He was startled and let her do her work.  
  
********************************************* Twenty minutes had passed, and Seth came up for air.  
  
"You know what? Anna will be worried."  
  
"Oh, yea. Your precious favorite." Summer sighed and looked away.  
  
"N-no. Not my favorite, but I just don't think it would be fair to her."  
  
"Oh, whatever, your lose." She opened the closet door and walked the other direction.  
  
He walked out too. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
She turned towards him. "Diet Pepsi! I'm parched, remember?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was three minutes later that Seth and Summer came back into the theater, and Anna barely noticed.  
  
He leaned over to her. "Hey Anna, I went with Summer to the concession stand."  
  
"Yea. This is the best part! Run Frodo, run!"  
  
Seth rolled his eyes before starting to pay attention to the movie.  
  
About five minutes later, a fat woman with a moo-moo on came down their row.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me." She whispered.  
  
But she stepped on Anna's foot.  
  
"OW!" She yelled in a whisper.  
  
Seth looked over. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No Seth! I think she broke my foot!"  
  
Seth helped her up to bring her into the lobby for a closer look at her foot.  
  
"Summer, I am going to help Anna, okay?"  
  
"LOSER! My honey, Legolas, is on right now!" She said, never taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Okay, sure thing." He said, thinking of her rage blackouts.  
  
He helped Anna outside.  
  
"Are you okay, where did she step on you?"  
  
"Right here." She said.  
  
"Right where?"  
  
"Right here." She repeated pointing at her lips.  
  
She then kissed him passionately. He looked quite bewildered, but then again, didn't refuse.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Twenty minutes later, they returned to their seats. Summer was asleep, and the movie was basically over.  
  
"Summer, wake up."  
  
She turned her head away, moaning "Leoglas, hi me baby. Love your arrows."  
  
Anna burst out laughing, waking Summer up.  
  
" Wh-What? What happened?" She said groggily.  
  
Anna was still in fits of laughter.  
  
Seth smiled nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should just go to dinner."  
  
*********************************************  
  
A line of people waited outside the Crab Shack.  
  
Seth took both Summer and Anna's hands and walked to the front of it.  
  
"Cohen, Seth please?" He said in a manly voice.  
  
"Right this way sir." Said the waiter.  
  
They sat down at a table on the deck, looking out over the water of the Pacific.  
  
Anna beamed. "Wow, Seth this is beautiful. Like a painting, you know?"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Ew Ew Ew! This place reeks of fish. Even my perfume doesn't cover it up."  
  
Anna glared at her. "This is one of the world's most beautiful creations, and all you care about is the way it smells!"  
  
Summer glared back. "I wasn't talking about the ocean. I was talking about you!"  
  
Anna gasp.  
  
Seth smiled nervously. "Well, well, maybe we should just order."  
  
"Fine." Said Anna.  
  
"Fine." Said Summer.  
  
The both put up their menus.  
  
The waiter came by, smiling at Anna.  
  
"Hello, Miss. May I take your order?"  
  
"Oh, yes I'll have the Crab Cake Soufflé with tartar sauce on the side-"  
  
"What?! That's what I was going to order!" Summer yelled.  
  
"So?!" Yelled Anna.  
  
"So, you can't order the same thing as me, loser!"  
  
Anna threw down her napkin.  
  
"That's it! I don't have to take this. I'm leaving." She looked at Seth, and smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." And walked away.  
  
Summer glared at her. "No way, I was about to leave in like two seconds, and now everyone will think I'm just copying you!"  
  
Anna blew up. "WELL, HERE'S A BRIGHT IDEA SUMMER! LET'S LEAVE AT THE SAME TIME!"  
  
"FINE!" Summer yelled.  
  
"FINE!" Anna yelled back.  
  
The both left.  
  
The waiter looked, horrified, at Seth.  
  
Seth grinned his goofy grin.  
  
"Um, yea, check please?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
~*Hope you like it so far! But in next chapter, a new "twist" will be thrown into the mix! R&R*~ funnybunny7 


	6. The Charm Factor

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
Author: ME!!!!!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 l8ter on  
  
Summary: Summer finally admits her love for Seth, but will Anna beat her to him? Post- The Homecoming, R&R, pleazzz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seth, boo, or his show the OC at all. Or anything else in my story.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Seth walked back into his crib at a quarter till 11:00 P.M. He sat his keys on the counter and stiffly walked towards the kitchen. But some one was already there.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Ryan asked, looking up from Auto Weekly Magazine.  
  
Seth groaned and opened the refrigerator.  
  
"How'd your last root canal go, Ryan?" He asked grumpily, taking out the milk.  
  
"It was that bad?" Ryan pushed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He quickly put the milk back in the frig, and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Ryan ran after him. "Whoa, sorry bro. What happened?"  
  
"Ryan, nothing happened. That's just why I'm upset and confused." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Seth sighed and thought for a moment. "Sure, whatever." He then said the entire story in one breath.  
  
"We went to the movies and saw Lord of the Rings, we were supposed to see Willy Wonka but no, then ten minutes after the movie started Summer was thirsty so we went outside and she attacked me, twenty minutes when we got back, a fat lady stepped on Anna's foot so we went outside and she attacked me, then we went to dinner, and God forbid Anna ordered the same thing as Summer, so they started yelling and walked out and made a big scene, does that answer your question?"  
  
Ryan was speechless.  
  
Seth put his hands in the air.  
  
"Y-you know? I quit, I give up on Summer and Anna completely. There are other fishes in the sea right? I mean, they aren't the only girls in the solar system that would like a funny charming guy like me right? Why aren't you saying right?" Seth questioned.  
  
Ryan blinked his eyes. "I'm sorry; you lost me when they both attacked you. Did they really?"  
  
Seth groaned but nodded. "Yes, hard to believe, but yes. Now, IF you don't mind, I am going to bed."  
  
Ryan shook his head before going back into the kitchen.  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was Monday morning, and Seth woke up with a whole new confidence.  
  
He walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello mom, beautiful woman who birthed me." He smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek.  
  
Then he turned to his dad. "And good morning dad, whom lent me some of his chromosomes." He hugged his dad and grabbed an apple.  
  
They both looked at him as if he were from a different planet.  
  
"Seth, honey, are you okay? Do we need to give you the hemlic or something?" His mom asked, wide eyed.  
  
Seth chucked. "No mom, I'm just really happy."  
  
Ryan walked in.  
  
"Ryan, my man, my amigo!" Seth hugged him.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming this new happiness is due to the whole ditching Anna/Summer thing?"  
  
Seth nodded. "You hit it right on the head."  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was 8:10 and in five minutes, the bell would ring to start first period. Seth smiled and waved to everyone he saw, many people he didn't even know, but he was just so darn giddy.  
  
He took a book out of his locker and turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There, about ten feet away from him, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, or actually he had never seen her, she must've been new.  
  
She had strawberry blonde, almost reddish, hair that swerved half way down her back. Her skin was tan, but not too tan and she had those cute freckles that swarmed her cheeks. She was dressed in a powder blue Lycra skirt, a matching sleeveless top, and blue thong sandals. She was laughing at some girl who was talking to her.  
  
"COHEN!!!"  
  
"What?" He snapped out, not totally, but some out of his daze.  
  
"Cohen, we've been trying to talk to you for two minutes."  
  
"We've?" He looked and saw Summer and Anna looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, Cohen, we've!" Summer yelled.  
  
Seth looked in front of him; the dream girl was still there, now staring at him. This was his chance.  
  
"Um, could you two excuse me?" He said to them. Then he walked towards the girl.  
  
"COHEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!" But he didn't turn around. Instead, he walked up to the now alone girl.  
  
"Hey, my name is Seth, Seth Cohen." He put his hand out to shake.  
  
"Well, hey Seth Cohen. I'm Angel, Angel Kennedy, I'm new here." She smiled and shook his hand. "Well, Angel is the perfect name for you." Seth said, turning on the charm factor.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you!" Angel grinned,  
  
Summer and Anna watched from afar.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet thank you!" Anna mocked Angel. "Who does that girl think she is, hitting on OUR boyfriend?" She whispered.  
  
"I know, and what is she wearing?! I mean, who wears pastels in October?!" Summer whispered back.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well, I better go; I don't want to be late for Biology on my first day." Angel said.  
  
"Oh, Biology, Mrs. Thompson, right?" Seth asked. Angel nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going there too. I'll walk you?"  
  
"Okay, it's a date." She said beaming, linking arms with Seth.  
  
Seth smiled. "Lovely." He said, before walking past a dumbstruck Anna and Summer.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Okay class, sit down, and be quiet." Mrs. Thompson clapped her hands twice.  
  
Seth and Angel had settled down in the same biology counter.  
  
"Today, we will be getting ready to dissect a pig's heart. So, I've paired all of you into groups of two. The first group will be Ms. Anna Stern and Summer Roberts."  
  
Both girls looked distraughtly at Angel.  
  
"Okay, second group, Ms. Angel Kennedy and Mr. Seth Cohen. Mr. Cohen, I expect you to be really friendly to our new student, okay?" Mrs. Thompson challenged.  
  
Seth nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
The rest of the groups were called out and everyone broke up into their groups.  
  
Angel looked really depressed though.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong? Am I that bad of a partner?"  
  
Angel looked at him nervously.  
  
"No, it's just, I am an animal activist, and doing this will be against my morals and principles."  
  
Seth sighed but nodded. "Oh, well, in that case, we can ask Mrs. Thompson if we can do something else, I guess."  
  
Angel smiled a very true smile. "Thank you, so much, you know, you're really sweet."  
  
"Well, I do try." He said nervously, twirling his pliers.  
  
"And I like you a lot, even though we just met, do you get what I'm saying?" She asked, batting her eyes.  
  
"No." Seth said bluntly.  
  
She giggled. "Homecoming is a week away Seth, will you, like, be my date? It says it on my Coming Events calendar they gave me. " She winked, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh, wow, uh, sure! I'll be your date!" He grinned.  
  
"Great, so, let's ask Mrs. Thompson about the project, shall we?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I'm so sorry Ms. Kennedy. I had no IDEA you were an animal activist!" Mrs. Thompson put her hand to her heart the minute they told her.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Thompson; do you think we could do something else besides dissecting?" Angel asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Well," She thought for a moment. "Sure, you can draw out the Mitosis system on a poster board and present it to the class. It's a bit elementary, but, then again you are new!"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Thompson, we wont let you down. By the way, that is a gorgeous sweater. Gucci?"  
  
"Armani actually, but thank you for noticing!" The teacher put some papers on her desk and walked away.  
  
"Whoa, how did you do that?!" Seth asked in sheer amazement.  
  
"Just the simple qualities of my charm." She said smiling and threw her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Seth ran threw his front door, yelling.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Mom, dad, Ryan, get in here quick!" He throws his backpack on the chair and prepares to tell them.  
  
His mom ran in from the kitchen and his dad walked threw the front door. Ryan came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, everyone, sit sit. Trust me; you'll want to be sitting down when I tell you this." Seth chimed, rubbing his hands together.  
  
They all sat down on the couch.  
  
"What's up, honey, did something happen in school?" Kirsten looked concerned.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Ryan, I got a date to homecoming! SHE ASKED ME." He yelled and then dimmed down into a whisper.  
  
"Oh my gosh, son that's great! So, is she in the science club, maybe wears thick glasses and a kilt?" Sandy laughed.  
  
"Dad, are you saying the only girls I will ever date will be geeks in the science club and wear kilts?" Seth replied in shock.  
  
"You're in the science club!"  
  
"Not the point Dad-"  
  
"And you own a kilt."  
  
"DAD! Just, stop it okay! The girl just happens to be new, she's gorgeous. Her name is Angel Kennedy and she is super sweet."  
  
"Sweet, that's always a good quality, is she gay?" Sandy made one more joke.  
  
"DAD!!! None of that, none of that. She's coming over today to work on our biology poster."  
  
"I though you were dissecting frogs."  
  
"Well, she's an animal activist, and so, yeah."  
  
Kirsten got up and walked over to Seth. "Well, I think it is simply wonderful that our son now has a date. It seemed almost yesterday I was cleaning your little tushy and letting you play with Betty Talks-A-Lot!" She started to tear up and hugged Seth.  
  
"Oh dear gosh Mom, not the Betty Talks-A-Lot!" Seth complained as Sandy took her off of him.  
  
They both went into the kitchen.  
  
It was just him and Ryan.  
  
"So, Ryan Man, what do you think? You haven't said anything yet."  
  
"Do Summer and Anna know?"  
  
"Oh come on, Ryan, I thought we were passed this! Summer and Anna are just my friends, nothing more."  
  
"Yes, but do they know that?"  
  
"Well, judging by our last rendezvous, uh, yea pretty much."  
  
"Okay, just as long as you don't get into one giant catfight."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Seth ran over to get it. He opened it and Summer, Anna, and Angel stood there glaring at him.  
  
Ryan got off the couch and walked upstairs. As he went, he said "Meow."  
  
*********************************************  
  
So, yea, it's short, but oh well! More coming soon! 


	7. Mud and Discussions

Stupidity at its Grandest  
  
Author: ME!!!!!!! funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 l8ter on  
  
Summary: Summer finally admits her love for Seth, but will Anna beat her to him? Post- The Homecoming, R&R, pleazzz...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seth, boo, or his show the OC at all. Or anything else in my story.  
  
Enjoy  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Seth gapped at the three girls, standing in the doorway. Anna and Summer glared at him with their evil eye as Angel just smiled and batted her eyes.  
  
"Well, Cohen, aren't you going to let us IN?" Summer snapped, folding her arms.  
  
"Uh, um, wow, uh." Was all he managed to get out.  
  
Anna and Summer just brushed past him, settling themselves in his living room.  
  
Angel waited patiently as Seth just nodded for her to come in; she did, and just stood there.  
  
"Seth, do you have a bathroom I could use, I wanted to change into something less flashy." Angel bit her lip.  
  
Seth nodded. "Yea, in there. That way."  
  
"Um, which way?" She asked looking confused.  
  
"Down the hall." He chocked out, his mouth grew dry and his palms went sweaty.  
  
She smiled and walked towards the hallway.  
  
When she was out of ear range, Seth rounded on Summer and Anna.  
  
"You guys, what the HECK are you doing here?!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Well, we were hoping to hang out, you know, you, me, Summer, just us three." Anna twirled her short hair.  
  
"Yea, well, as you can see I'M KINDA BUSY!!!" Seth yelled.  
  
"But Sethy Wethy is this not what you wanted?" Summer asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know, not now of all times. Look, you guys, I'm sorry but- "  
  
"Seth, I'm ready to get busy!" Angel called, walking towards him.  
  
Her outfit was everything BUT less flashy! She had on a white tube top, with faded jean shorts that looked like they had shrunk in the wash. On her feet, were red Prada heels. She looked flashier then ever.  
  
"I'll bet you are." Anna hissed, getting up. So did Summer.  
  
"It looks like you're busy, DON'T call." Summer said, walking to the door, followed by Anna.  
  
"Have fun!" They chimed, slamming it.  
  
Seth grimaced but put on a smile.  
  
"So, lets get started, shall we?"  
  


* * *

  
Twenty minutes of the project had passed; Angel was leaning across the poster, bending over so Seth could get a good view at "everything".  
  
"So, then the Anaphase goes here I'm guessing? Seth? Seth?" She shook her hand in front of his head.  
  
"Yea, I'm awake." He said, not moving.  
  
Suddenly, Seth's parents walked in.  
  
"Hey, honey, I brought you some yummy snacks!" Kirsten cooed.  
  
"Mom, SNACKS? Now? Why now?" He whined, trying feebly to shoo her away.  
  
"Oh, you must be Angel; Seth's told me LOTS about you."  
  
"Really, awww, well that's just how thoughtful my Sethypoo is!" Angel put her arm around him. He melted.  
  
"Yes, well, Angel would you like to stay for dinner? We are having Taco Salad, courtesy of Taco Bell."  
  
"Oh, um, it sounds delicious! But I have to be home at 8, but sure." Angel nodded.  
  
"Good, it will be served in approximately 1 hour so, Seth, be prepared."  
  
"K, Mom bye!" He waved as she walked out.  
  
"Gee, your folks are great. I wish MINE were like that." Angel bit her lip and looked distant.  
  
"Well, they can't be that bad, can they?"  
  
"Yeah, they can. My mom died only a few months ago, in April. So, my dad raises me, well, if you can call it that. He's hardly there, out at bars and clubs, with women he doesn't even know. Mostly I'm at home with Destin, my brother. He's only three and doesn't understand. Come to tell ya, I don't either. My dad's latest addition to our family is Erica, this bitch he brought home from his business trip to L.A. She lives with us. In May, we moved here from New Jersey. I hated myself, my life, all summer. And then, on my first day of school, I meet the most amazing person I've met in my entire lifetime, you. And for once in a LONG time, I don't care what happens tonight, because I know I'll have a friend to run to tomorrow." She laughed after a moment of silence. "Look at me, pity queen of America." She wiped her eyes.  
  
Seth grew speechless. "Wow, I'm sorry. Look, this Saturday there's an International Fair in Downtown Square. Want to go with me?"  
  
She nodded. "See, there you go again being wonderful. I haven't had many friends in my life. Much less a best friend."  
  
"If you like that, Ryan and Marissa are coming over at 6:30 to play video games. Why don't you stay a while and play with us?"  
  
"Who are Ryan and Marissa?"  
  
"Ryan is kinda my brother, but not quite. It's a long story I'll tell ya later. And Marissa is his vixen who lives next door."  
  
"Oh, sure! But like I said, I have to be home by 8 or Erica will be mad."  
  
Seth didn't say anything but just nodded.  
  
This girl was sure more than meets the eye.  
  


* * *

  
"I can't see, move over!"  
  
"No way! Then I won't be able to see!"  
  
Summer and Anna peered through the open blinds of Seth's living room.  
  
"Look at that slut. 'Oh crybaby me, boo hoo!' How can Seth fall for that?" Anna looked in and saw Seth and Angel in their conversation.  
  
"Well, any minute now her boobs are going to FALL OUT of that top. Where did she get that, the Stripper's Outlet? And her jeans, please! They look like trailer trash. And, (Gasp) Oh My Freaking Gosh! Those are MY Prada Stilettos, I had them first. That little shoe stealer." Summer grimaced.  
  
"I wish I could just go in there and slap her all the way to Planet Lame and Unfashionable, where she belongs."  
  
Inside the window, Angel and Seth moved in for a kiss.  
  
Both Summer and Anna gasped.  
  
"What is she doing?!" They both shrieked.  
  
Suddenly the automatic water sprinklers went on the entire yard. They sprayed at Summer and Anna.  
  
Summer shrieked. "AHHH! This is my $4,800.00 Angora sweater! It'll be ruined!!!"  
  
They both ran around screaming. Then Anna fell in mud.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! MY HAIR, I JUST GOT MY HAIR DONE!!!" She sat there dripping in mud.  
  
Summer was doubling over in laughter. "Ha Ha Ha! Hey Anna you have some mud on you!"  
  
Anna groaned and whacked Summer's legs. Summer fell over in a bigger pit of mud.  
  
"You bitch!!!" She threw mud in Anna's hair and smeared it.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Anna threw mud all over Summer's outfit.  
  
It became one huge mud fight, and Angel and Seth were totally oblivious to it.  
  


* * *

  
Ryan came downstairs only to find Seth and Angel making out.  
  
"Whoa, Seth, could you hold out a bit?"  
  
Seth let go of Angel's lip and smiled.  
  
"Introductions, Ryan this is Angel, Angel this is Ryan."  
  
Angel stood and shook Ryan's hand. "Hi." They both said.  
  
Then Ryan walked over to the window. What he saw, shocked, humored and just plain disturbed him.  
  
"Um, Seth, I think you should see this." He said.  
  
"Oh, yea. The magic gnome right? Whew, that thing freaks me out man, freaks me OUT!" Seth shuddered.  
  
"No, this is something a little freakier." Ryan said, as Seth got up and went over to the window.  
  
Seth looked out and turned around, gagging. "Oh, jeez louise!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


* * *

  
Summer and Anna sat on the Cohen's coffee table, covered in brown mud.  
  
"What on earth were you doing?!" Seth yelled in front of them.  
  
"We were playing in mud, are you blind?" Summer said, her eyes cold.  
  
"Summer, darling, you're dressed in freaking Angora!" He retorted.  
  
"So?! Orange is SO not my color." She turned the other way.  
  
"Okay, okay, I respect that......wait, no I don't. C'mon Anna, you tell me what you were doing."  
  
"Seth why don't you tell us what you were doing?" Anna stood up face to face with Seth.  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"With her, that slut over there!" Summer pointed to Angel.  
  
"Seth how could you?! You were supposed to be OUR boyfriend!" Anna yelled.  
  
"What?! Where did you get that notation?!" Seth asked, his face confused looking.  
  
Angel yelled. "Stop it, please, all of you!" She turned to Seth. "Bye Seth, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
And with that she walked out.  
  


* * *

  
Now this chapter wasn't really hilarity city, but oh well! Serious things must come once in a while! 


End file.
